A Merry Pony Christmas
by RobertDaller
Summary: For lack of a better title.. Just a simple Christmas one-shot, featuring Discord, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and most importantly, 'SANTA CLAUSE'


It was Christmas Eve in Ponyville, and all was well, well at least semi-swell

but you see ponies in ponyville had a strange habit, of shopping on holidays, at the very last minute.

"IT'S MINE!" A yellow pony yelled pushing a buggy, a blue one came by, and the two buggies collided.

The two ponies fell laying as if on beds, but then Pinkie Pie ran straight ahead.

She put all her gifts right on the counter yelling, "HURRY! I'M BUYING EVERYONE OF THESE YOU'RE SELLING!"

As she walks out the door with the basket in her mouth, she looks at a clock right to the south.

"OH MY! I've gotta hurry over to Twilight's! or i'll have told a big lie!"

She skips all her way to the castle in a tree as they close the door, exclaiming "WAIT GUYS IT'S ME!"

She hurries right over to her seat, and quickly her friends she greets

"HEY GUYS HOW'S IT GOING?" She asks very spry

"Great Pinkie, *Ahem* As you know this is our fourth Christmas together as friends,

And just as each year before, we're going to decide who's going to be who's *whispers* Secret Santa."

"HEY! YOU DIDN'T RHYME!" Pinkie exclaims, her friend Rainbow replies "PINKIE! Now's not the right time!"

Pinkie falls on the floor laughing, "AHAHAHA!" Not seeing her friend Dscord gasping.

"GAASP! Pinkie Pie, *Crick* You awoke me from my slumber! Uuughh... this had better be important."

"Ah, good job Pinkie." Twilight states "We were going to wake you, you're just a little late,

as one of your friends you're going to be joining us this year, who get's you as a Secret Santa better fear/"

"GOOD RHYME TWILIGHT!" Pinkie laughs

"Wait what? Christmas? Bah Humbug." Discord states, Christmas seems to make him irate.

"Yes well, dislike for Christmas or not, we need you to join us, see we have to be even each year, and because of this Spike always get's left out." Twilight exclaims, making sure Discord hears.

"UGH! Fine." He states rolling around, he zaps right back up, and each of Twilight's notes go abound.

"DISCORD! WHAT ARE YOU!-" Twilight starts to reply

"No worries Twilight, I just made of the names take Sord, I don't know who they're going to, but what I do know is that this is easier before, see I get very easily bored." Discord exclaims

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT THIS ONE! LAME!" Rainbow exclaims

Twilight explains more "Alright everyone listen up, as per 'the rules' you're not allowed to tell anyone whose gift you're giving,

and likewise you won't know whose uou're getting, but inside the box place a note right by, that says your name so that you can thank them properly, ok pie?"

"Right-o!" Pinkie exclaims, falling over again, as if she were lame.

Discord starts to open his note, thinking to himself, "OOHH! I hope it's Fluttershy, if it is i'll get her some pet food, enough to fill a boat."

But to Discord's absolute suprise, he got none other than 'Twilight Sparkle' making him yell quickly 'BLARGLE! Let's do that again."

He hears Twilight reply "We're not doing that again, just remember your gift doesn't have to be in large supply."

"UGH!" He yells, right as he fell, through Twilight's window, which started a spell.

"UGH! DISCORD!" She yells once more, stepping on Pinkie, still on the floor.

And as Discord falls straight down Nether, he flies through the air, light as a feather, likely thanks to the weather.

He finds himself in his thinking tree, where nearly all of Equestria he can see.

"UGH! What to get Twilight Sparkle..  
>I KNOW! I'LL GET HER A BOOK!..<p>

No.. that won't work, surely she has them all, she's no rook.

And as Discord ponders, he hear's a jolly exclaim "HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

yes parking right near Discord's tree, was none other than Santa's Reindeer, over Eighteen.

To Discord's shock, out came a pony, dressed in red, his beard still looked phony.

"Are you real?" He asked with a squeel

and Santa exclaimed "Son if I wasn't, I don't think i'd fly this way,

but when someone needs help, I can tell it any Christmas day.

"But it's Christmas Eve." Discord states

Santa replies "Eh, that's true, but better early than late,

now you my friend have got a problem i'd bet, a friend you're just not sure what to get,

and I know you're no pro at this, truth is you've never had a Christmas before,

so i'll show you a little secret, with this bag here on the floor.

So the old white pony put his hoof on the bag, despite being so full, it didn't sag.

Out came a doll, not shiny not new, but this doll was none other than 'Smartypants' one could tell, with just a glance.

Santa continues "Truth is to Twilight Sparkle the greatest gift of all, is just a sentimental doll,

she lost it a long time ago, it's taken quite a while, but i've managed to get it back from Big Mac, pants and all,

i've got plenty more gifts much bigger, but you should be the one to give this to her."

"Are you sure? what if she knows?" Discord asks

Santa Clause laughs "HO HO HO! The day someone knows the gift is from me, is the day Rudolph's nose quits it's glow."

As Santa flies off on his sleigh, this he exclaims.

"On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer on Vixen, on Comet on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen and Bruce and Marvin, and Leon Cletus and George and Bill and Slick and Do-right and Clyde and Ace and Blackie and Queenie and Prince and Spot and Rover!"

"well where's Rudolph?" Discord asks

As Santa flies away he says "He's on the stakeout at your house"

And then he disappears

Discord zaps away

and as Discord walks over to Twilight's bedroom, he sets down the Smartypants doll.

not realizing Twilight's awake,

he hears her say

"Merry Christmas Discord."

And Discord exclaims "And to all a good night!" before falling out the broken window

"I'M OK!" He yells

END

And yes I referenced Ray Stevens Christmas song, 'Santa Clause is watching you'

but I own not the song, nor MLP FIM, they belong to Hasbro and Ray Stevens

I just made this fic.


End file.
